The One shot Dumpster!
by Colorful-Crap
Summary: Just a little place where I can let my sick mind do whatever it pleases xD I'm going to try and upload a story as often as I can. From short thoughts to long one shots! click away, tell me what you think! All Laven, BoyxBoy, LavixAllen,Yaoi! Summary at the beginning of each story.


**It's the middle of the night and I'm tiered! But I had this idea and I just had to finish this one today! So here I am, still up and uploading this for you guys! Aren't I awesome? Now gimme cookie Dx**

Title: Glasses

Disclaimer: I don;t own D. Gray-Man, I only use these characters to satisfy my sick perverted mind  
Rated: M  
Warning: Sex! yay, it's my first sex scene though so please no flames, they'll be used to burn the mosquitoes.

Summary: Lavi is bored, and what do you do? That's right! Bother little Bean sprouts xD

* * *

"Allen!" the red head was currently searching for his long-time lover. He had been bored all day and Allen, his lover, had told him not to disturb him. But the red head wouldn't be him if he didn't do just that, disturb him. He'd been good all day and had played with the dog most of the time, even took a book to read, but now he was bored out of his mind, he really needed to do something! So what do you do when you're bored?

Yes indeed, you go annoy little white haired boys, uhm, man.

They had gotten together in junior high. Right now the red head was twenty nine and his lover twenty five. They had moved together and lived near London now, only with a lot more peace and quiet. Allen was a well-known writer now, he often worked over night, Lavi did not like that at all. He missed the times when they spent time together, just laughed and had fun. Those times seemed to be non-existing now though. He missed his little white haired lover.

"Allen!" he shouted again.

"Office!" was his replay. Grinning happily, he skipped towards the door of Allen's personal office. Once there he opened it carefully, first peeking in, as if checking if the coast was clear, before opening the door completely and going inside.

"Close the door Lavi." Someone mumbled. Lavi turned towards the sound. There was his white haired lover, he was typing away and randomly writing notes down on a paper that lay next to his laptop. His light blue glasses slipping down his nose slowly. A pale hand came up to shove it a bit higher, so they would be a bit more comfortable.

"Allen~!" Lavi whined. He walked to the white haired man sitting in his big comfy chair, and snuck his hands around his small waist. "Why don't you just leave this story for a while and spent some time with your adorable and sexy lover?" He may sound a bit childishly, but he really missed Allen, he'd been cooped inside this room for two weeks, only coming out for a shower twice a week and food and to go to the toilet. Lavi had been alone the whole time, he felt lonely and so, so bored! Though he did manage to get him out some times but the last time was five days ago!

Sighing Allen sat upright to look Lavi in his eyes. "Lavi, didn't I tell you to _not_disturb me today? Because of your… distractions, I haven't finished work yet and I want it done today." He took the glasses from his nose and looked seriously at Lavi.

"But Allen, didn't you like my distractions?" Lavi asked in a seductive voice. He brought his face closer to Allen's and he could obviously see the blush appearing on Allen's face. The blush only deepened when Lavi decided to lick Allen's cheek and went to kiss the corner of the younger's lips. He could hear the white head gulp and his grin grew. "Admit it, my dear Allen," he began in a husky voice. "You loved every minute of it. You even want me to do it right here, you bending over this desk, while I-" he was cut off by Allen's hands covering his mouth. This only served to make his grin even bigger. When he glanced at Allen's face he saw that Allen resembled a tomato.

Lavi slowly removed the hands from his mouth and before Allen could do anything, he attacked his lips in a bruising kiss. Allen quickly recovered from the shock and shyly kissed back. Lavi dipped his tough in Allen's mouth before Allen could change his mind and push him away. Slowly and carefully Lavi lifted Allen up and sat down on the chair and placed Allen on his lap, without breaking the kiss. A quit moan escaped Allen's lips and made Lavi grin.

Lavi broke the kiss for much needed air, and looked at the sight before him. Allen was sitting on his lap, his legs on both sides of Lavi's his face was flushed and he was panting slightly. He saw a small trail of drool from the edge of Allen's slightly bruised lips, but his eyes immediately shot to half hidden, silver orbs, shining with want, need and pure hunger. The sight was beautiful, so Lavi didn't waste any time and leaned forwards to suck on the man's neck and shoulder.

"Hmm, Lavi!" Allen hummed. Lavi felt a pair of hands finding its way in his hair, kneading and tugging slightly, he didn't mind though. One of the hands made its way down and started tugging on the collar of his shirt. Grinning slightly he sucked a bit harder, earning a louder moan.

"Ng, Lavi! Off. Now!" was Allen's demand, and who was Lavi to complain? Slowly he pulled away from Allen and started to pull his shirt off at the same slow, torturing pace. "Lavi." Came Allen's slightly irritated and whining voice. Lavi grinned at him but didn't go faster. When Allen reached to pull the shirt off Lavi pushed his hands away.

"Uh-uh, no touching Allen." Allen pouted, this just made Lavi's dick twitch. He already had a rather large bulge in his pants, and he could feel Allen's problem not far from his. He decided that he teased enough for now and removed his shirt completely. Allen's hand went to touch, but again Lavi stopped him. "What did I just say?"

"Lavi!" Allen whined. He really wanted to touch him, he felt so hot and Lavi wasn't helping him with his slow pace and that appealing body. He went to rub his crotch against Lavi's, but again, the red head stopped him. He wanted to hit him so badly, but then he wouldn't get what he wanted more right now, release. When Allen wanted to remove his own shirt, he found that Lavi was already working on that.

"When I said 'no touching' I also meant yourself." Lavi whispered in his ear and licked it afterwards. Allen let out another quit moan and arched into Lavi.

"Please, Lavi." He was pleading now, and he never plead, _never._Lavi's grin went unnoticed as he was licking and sucking on Allen's neck again, leaving a nice dark hickey. He leaned back only to return when he had thrown Allen's shirt to the side.

"Allen, put your glasses on." Lavi mumbled while he moved to suck on his collarbone. Again Allen moaned, a bit louder this time.

Slightly dazed he responded. "W-why?" he arced more and let out another moan when Lavi pinched one of his hardening nipples.

"'Cause I think you look sexy with them." He whispered huskily. He moved a bit more down and started sucking on the other nipple, making Allen moan loudly. "Now, take your glasses."

Allen searched blindly for his glasses, he had put them on his desk before Lavi had started kissing him. He silently cursed himself for being so weak and not resisting his lover, but he was too late now. He found them after shoving various thing away and on the floor and struggled to put them on. After he succeeded he quickly grabbed Lavi's shoulders to steady himself. Lavi had rubbed their growing together accidently while he went to lick Allen's neck. Now Lavi's lips made their way back to Allen´s for another breath taking kiss. Allen moaned into the kiss and rubbed his growing against Lavi's again. They both moaned into the kiss and Lavi broke away.

"Didn't I say 'no touching'?'' The red head looked at Allen with amusement shining in his eyes, hidden under the lust. Allen pouted and rubbed against him again as an answer. "Get up…" Lavi mumbled, trying not to moan like Allen.

Allen wanted to ask why but stood up without saying anything. Lavi went to work on Allen's pants and quickly pulled them down. Allen kicked them aside, and almost moaned when he saw how Lavi's gaze roamed hungrily over his bare body. He only had his glasses on his nose, his boxers where pulled down together with his pants.

"Beautiful." Lavi purred. "You look so hot with those glasses." Allen flushed deeper but he had no time to recover. "Turn around." Lavi ordered. Allen did as Lavi said and turned around, facing the desk. He leaned over the heavy wood and shove his laptop to the right side so that it wouldn't be damaged. Lavi's grin grew bigger and he leaned over Allen's back to whisper something in his ear. "Didn't I tell you that you wanted this?" he purred. Allen thought he'd cum right there. He was unbearably hard and he thought he would explode any second now. He did his best to hold it in but he felt like he would burst, just from hearing Lavi _talk._

The white head moaned when he felt Lavi's hand starting to knead his back and ass. Three fingers pressed against his lips and he immediately took them inside his mouth, moaning and making them as wet as possible. After a while Lavi thought they were wet enough and he took them out, only to press them against Allen's entrance. He circled around it for a while, teasingly, enjoying the moans Allen made, it was like music to his ears. "Hmm, you make the most beautiful sound, Allen." He whispered in a low voice. Allen wanted to say something but his mouth shot open and his eyes grew wide when Lavi entered two fingers at once.

Allen squeezed his eyes shut while he shuddered. Lavi kissed his temple and whispered shooting words in his ears while he started to move the fingers inside of him. After Lavi hit that bundle of nerves inside of him the pain was forgotten however. Lavi grinned in victory and added one finger more and tried to hit that bundle each time he moved his fingers inside.

Allen was now moaning like a wanton whore, begging for more and moving his hips with Lavi's fingers so that they would go deeper. "Patience Allen." Lavi whispered. He moved the fingers out and Allen let out a whimper when he lost the feeling of Lavi's fingers inside of him. Lavi let out a small laughter at the adorable expression his younger lover was making. In no time he had his pants and boxers thrown aside and spit in his hand as a makeshift lubrication. He rubbed his cock a few times, making sure there was enough saliva so that he wouldn't hurt Allen. After he made sure that it was enough he rubbed the tip against Allen's entrance. They both moaned loudly. Right now Lavi was happy they lived in a huge house, no one would be able to hear them.

Slowly he entered Allen, both moaning. Allen was in slight pain but Lavi didn't stop until he was fully seated. He leaned over Allen's back and kissed his shoulder. Allen had his eyes squeezed shut and bit his lower lip so he wouldn't scream. He was used to this. Lavi was surprized, they had had sex many times, but Allen always stayed as tight as the first time he took him.

"Move." Was Allen's quit demand. Lavi nodded, even though Allen couldn't see it, and pulled out slowly only to thrust back in in a quick motion. Allen moaned when Lavi hit his prostate with the first try. Grinning in victory Lavi pulled out again and slammed back inside his lover, hitting that spot again and again. Allen's moans grew louder with each thrust, Lavi had to do his best to not cum before Allen.

"Nn, L-Lavi! Harder!" Allen begged loudly.

"So tight… Allen." Lavi moaned as his thrust got faster and harder. He reached under them, grabbing Allen's member, and rubbed it in time with his thrust. Allen couldn't take it anymore. Lavi was hitting his prostate with each thrust and Lavi only had to pump a few times when Allen came while shouting his name.

"Lavi!" Allen's back was arched and his insides clenched around Lavi. The heat was too much for Lavi and after only three more thrust he came inside his lover. Allen fell limply over his desk and Lavi lay on top of him for a second. After a few seconds he pulled out and got up and grabbed his shirt to clean them up a bit. He threw it back on the floor afterwards, he'll throw it in the laundry later, or Allen would. He picked Allen up bridle style.

Allen was half asleep, cum still leaking out of his entrance, but he didn't seem to mind. Lavi carried him to their bedroom and lay him on their bed before lying next to him.

"Love you Lavi." Allen mumbled as he snuggled closer to Lavi.

"Love you to Allen. "He laughed softly when he looked at Allen's face. "You're still wearing your glasses." He kissed the spot above Allen's ear tenderly, his lips barely touching the glasses. 'You should wear them more often."

"Hmhm." Was his tiered answer. Smiling lovingly at the smaller Lavi took the glasses from Allen and lay them aside. When he lay back down Allen snuggled closer, Lavi drabbed an arm over Allen's hip and pulled him even closer. The last thing he heard before falling asleep was a tiered mumble. "Whatever you want, just let me finish my work next time…." After that Allen followed him in the world of dream.

* * *

**[A/N] so what do you think? that was my first time! I think I did good for the first time... no? oh well.. *shrugs* tell me what you think anyway! Fave, follow, review, whatever! If you review I'd appreciate it of you left a random word to base these one shots on, the word for this one was 'Glasses', don't ask, my mom's idea... Anyway, if you're lucky I'll use your word next time ^^ so until than! *salutes* peace off!**


End file.
